Hide 'n seek
by Queen Luana
Summary: Mikey, come out come out wherever you are' Vegeta and Trunks ala Hide 'n Seek. On request of a reviewer, new story in for my horror works. COMPLETE
1. Mikey

**Queen Luana : **Hi ya'll! ;) I'm here bringing Hide and Seek on special request from... **hi ya'll. **Dunno who she or he is, he or she didn't leave an email either, so, I just hope he or she, ugh, this is anoying! I just hope IT reads this story. This was slightly more difficult, since Hide and Seek is based on a specific situation and the other two (The ring, The sixth sense) don't. So, it looks like a LOT like the original movie, only with the Dragonball Z cast.Vegeta's gonna be OOC since well, it's gonna be hard to write this without him being kinda worried about Trunks, right? Oh yeah, don't laugh with th entire Mikey stuff. I just thought Mikey is a more modern name than Charlie and I could kinda more picture V... Never mind! I'll spoil the end ;) Read and review please. You! You readers are the stars! MWA:x

* * *

**Mikey...**

Vegeta sighed and resumed watching his sports programme. Upstairs he could hear his little boy cry out loud: "Mikey! I'm coming to find you!" After which he could hear a closet being pulled open. He never would've guessed his son would have to deal with this kind of problem...

It started after Bulma died. Kami, he could not help still feeling responsible. Jumped out of their bedroom window, what was that woman thinking! She had a son to take care of and God she knew well enough he couldn't by himself! Well, he was not entirely on his own. His father and mother in law did come over and help, and then there was Kakarot. Although the first thought of Kakarot spending time with him had _disgusted_ Vegeta, he was now almost glad he was around. Trunks liked his presence and Gohan's as well. And somehow Vegeta was stepping further and further away from his son.

He heard the little footsteps down the stairs and Trunks opened the kitchen door. "Mikey! Are you here? Mikey!"

At first Vegeta had blamed TV, just like Bulma had always done when Trunks came up with something new. Then everyone started telling him it wasn't TV but Trunks' way of working things out, of getting over his mother's death. Vegeta had first found it ridiculous. It was his wife as well! And he wasn't running around the house 24/7 crying 'Mikey! Mikey!'. Now he realised they were right. He still found it odd.

What he found odd as well was how he had changed. He had been acting more father-like, as if Bulma somehow lived on inside him. Ridiculous, or maybe not?

His son jumped into the couch's pillows still panting loudly. Vegeta pulled at his leg. "Hey."

"Hush! Quiet daddy, don't let him find me!" Trunks whispered pressing a finger to his lips.

"Sorry," he said and stood up sighing. He just wished he would stop, honnestly. He had changed alright, but not even Santa Claus himself wouldn't get annoyed after spending two weeks with that kid.

After taking a beer from the fridge he went back to the living room, there to find his son still giggling underneath the pillows. Nice hiding place. You could still see his legs and part of his purple hair. He chuckled and grabbed his son at his ancle. Trunks screamed loudly. "Time for bed, it's past nine," his father said and carried him upstairs.

"Dad, I thought you were Mikey!" Trunks laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah..."

Vegeta threw him onto his bed and placed his can on his desk. "Night night."

"Daddy! I want a goodnight kiss!" Trunks cried when his father had already reached out for the switch. He groaned.

"Trunks..." No way he was giving anyone any good night kisses. Kissing his own wife had been awkward!

"Mummy always gave me a kiss." Ouch, that kid was seven and still he already know how the nail him. 'Mummy always' had become his magic words for everything. Vegeta sighed, leaned over and placed his son a short kiss on his forehead.

"G'night daddy." _Darn, I'm growing soft_, Vegeta thought while switching off the light.

While marching through the hall upstairs Vegeta redecorated the pictures standing on the small table next to his bedroom door. There were three on it, one of Trunks on the swing. One with the whole family and one of Trunks burrying his sleeping mother with sand on the beach. He placed the one with only Trunks in front of the other two, making sure Bulma was almost entirely out of sight. He then looked up at hearing his son snigger in his room.

Vegeta opened the door and looked inside. Trunks was laughing with his hands pressed against his mouth. "What's so funny?"

"M-Mikey just told me a great joke... hehehe..." Trunks laughed, almost in tears. "What animal should you never play cards with?" His father shrugged although he perfectly well knew the answer. One of Kakarot's stupid jokes. "A cheetah!" Trunks said before bursting out in laughter. "Get it daddy? You say it the same way as cheater!"

"Alright, Eddy Murphy, get back to bed," Vegeta chuckled and closed the door. How come it sounded way more funny coming out of the mouth of an seven year old? Maybe just because Trunks had such a contagious laugh. Hehe, so his friend Mikey had a sense of humor. Walking pass the old table he raised an eyebrow. The picture of his wife burried in the sand stood in front and Trunks was smiling at him. Too tired to think about it he rearranged them again and went to bed.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **I know this is a short chap, but I gotta think a while about what's gonna happen next. And Yeah, Eddy Murphy because I couldn't think of any other American comedian. So... Don't hate me... **AND PLEASE REVIEW! **(puppy eyes) 


	2. Worries

**Queen Luana: **Hey, after some time waiting, I'm finally here with the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I had some sort of a writer's block. My apologies. (bows head) Anyway, thanks for reviewing everyone! **Hi y'all,** sorry for the misunderstanding, but I couldn't quite tell from your review. **Kmsaum**, it's okay if you don't really like Trunks but it was a request and you oghta admit, Trunks and Vegeta are perfect for this part right? (sweats) Right? And of course another thanks to **Kakoratt 1O1**. You guys are the best:x

* * *

**Worries**

Trunks was once again running around the house, to Vegeta's relief, not looking for Mikey. "Trunks, get your shoes on!" Vegeta called from the kitchen.

"I can't tie them! Can you tie it for me?"

"Trunks I'm not- ugh, fine," Vegeta muttered and kneeled down in front of his son. He knew that Trunks would make him do it anyway, else he'd start with his 'mummy always' again.

"Thanks, daddy," Trunks smiled when he had both his shoes on and ran upstairs whistling to go fetch his bag. Vegeta grumbled. Maybe he _was_ growing soft. "Daddy, is Mikey coming with me?" Trunks asked when he ran down the stairs.

"No he's not, and be carefull!" Vegeta cried afterwards slapping himself in the face. What was he saying? Trunks looked a bit upset.

"But I want Mikey to come…"

"Trunks, Mikey isn't-"

The doorbell stopped him. He opened up and there stood Kakarot, smiling widely, as always. "Hey, Vegeta, whassup?" Vegeta shrugged. Kakarot then looked at Trunks. "Hey Trunks, ready for a new day of school?"

"Sure am!" Trunks said. He hugged his father tightly and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"That's enough Trunks." Trunks let go.

"Bye daddy!" he said and ran towards Kakarot's car, where both his sons were waiting.

"See you tonight, Trunks!" Vegeta couldn't help himself but waving anyway and an exited Trunks waved back at him. "Eh, Vegeta…" He turned to Kakarot slightly annoyed.

"I'd like to come over after I brought the boys to school. You don't mind, right?" Vegeta only shrugged and Kakarot sighed.

"Dad! Come on, we're gonna be late!" his eldest son called from the car.

"Right," Kakarot said cheerfully. "See ya in a couple of minutes, Vegeta!" He ran to the car and drove off at high speed. Vegeta slammed the door shut.

"I'm looking forward to it," he muttered. "How that lunatic got his driver's licence is still a mystery to me…"

Indeed, after about twenty minutes the doorbell rang again. Vegeta rised with a moan from the couch and went to open it. Kakarot smiled at his unenthousiastic face. "Hiya!" Vegeta simply shrugged and let him in.

"So, how're you doing?" Kakarot asked him. They were both sitting in the kitchen. Kakarot sitting on a chair at the table, Vegeta leaning against the counter. He shrugged. "Oh, please, Vegeta!" Kakarot begged. "Please have a normal discussion with me!" Vegeta looked outside to see if something interesting was going on. Nope, nothing to see there and he turned back to Kakarot.

"Look Vegeta, Trunks isn't the only one who's getting over Bulma's death." Vegeta whistled and looked around the kitchen. "Anyways, I know someone who works at a mental hospital."

"Trunks isn't mental."

"That's not what I'm saying! Just let me explain!" Kakarot cried in defence. "He said that if Trunks truelly has an imaginairy friend, you should talk to him more. It's some sort of a desperate cry for attention."

"Is that so?"

"That's what he said."

Vegeta looked outside again. Would he be running around in school as well, calling out for Mikey? Wouldn't everyone see him as a freak then? "Something on your mind, Vegeta?" He shrugged. The phone went and Vegeta went to the hall to answer it.

"Briefs."

"_Is this Vegeta Briefs?" _

_**"**_That's me."

"Would you mind coming over, Mr. Briefs. It's about your son."

"What about him?"

"I'd prefer not to discuss it over the telephone, sir."

Vegeta grumbled slightly. "Fine." He hung up and put on his coat.

"Who was it?"

"Some git from Trunks' school," Vegeta muttered and Kakarot scratched the back of his head.

"You want me to come with you?"

"Rather not." Did he just say 'rather not'? What happened to the plain 'no'? Darn he was getting soft!

"Well, do you want me to give you a ride?" At this Vegeta did not know what to say. If Kakarot went along he'd probably find some excuse anyway to go with him, on the other hand school wasn't just around the corner. Oh, if he only had his driver's licence!

"Fine."

If possible, riding along with Kakarot was worse than having to go to the kid's school. Vegeta looked as pale as ever when he finally breaked in front of the school.

"There you go!" Kakarot smiled. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Absolutely," Vegeta muttered and quickly opened the door withtrembling hand.

"Okay! I'll wait right here!"

"Please have a seat, Mr. Briefs." Vegeta sat down at the other side of the teacher's desk. She was a small plump lady with short brown hair and big glasses. Vegeta already had mercy for the kids she was teaching.

"So, what's this all about?" Vegeta grumbled.

"It's not _that_ serious," the lady explained. "But, it's just, I'm sure you have noticed Trunks has been talking about this kid named Mikey. Is he a member of the family?" Vegeta said nothing. Kami, what was he supposed to say about that? That his boy was insane?

"Why do you need to know?"

"Well, he's been talking about this Mikey with such enthousiasm. Always Mikey says this and Mikey does that, I was just being curious. It's like this, Mr. Briefs, everytime I ask for Trunks' task he simply states Mikey told him he didn't have to do it. And I am starting to loose my patience, if you catch my drift, Mr. Briefs. I think you oughta have a word with this Mikey and your son. Cause this is not a behaviour I am willing to tolerate much longer."

Vegeta sighed deeply. "I'll see what I can do."

Vegeta sauntered through the corridors of the school. Talk with his little boy about Mikey? What was there to say? Ugh, why didn't he just simply tell the woman there was no Mikey? Maybe… because he was worried.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **I know this chap was really sucky, but just until I come up with something better, this'll have to do. Srry. I promise that in the next chapter there'll be some more action, okay? I swear! 


	3. Mikey's Killer Instinct

**Queen Luana: **I'm back with another chapter, as promised, this will contain more, how do you call it, suspense? I dunno. By the way **hi y'all **are you serious? I'd be honoured! Really! You truelly like my fics that much? (blushes) thank you so much! Here another chapter, just for you! ;)

* * *

**Mikey's killer instinct**

_(if this story ain't suspense, my name ain't Luana Potter!)_

Trunks slowly ate his mashed potatoes. "So, how was school?" Vegeta asked after a long silence.

"I had trouble with Mrs. Matthews," Trunks muttered. Vegeta sighed and took a bite of his meat.

"Why is that?"

"Because I told her about Mikey. She said she was tired of him and I told him." Vegeta said nothing and stared outside the window. "Mikey said I should kill her."

Vegeta turned full of surprise to his son. "Wh-What did you say?"

Trunks took a deep breath and then said loudly: "I told Mikey Mrs. Matthews doesn't like him and that I don't like her and Mikey told me I should kill her." Vegeta did not know what to say. His son a killer? And was this his imaginairy friend speaking or just him? "And I'm gonna do it tomorrow," Trunks continued then stuffed his mouth full of potatoes.

"Trunks, that's enough," his father spoke strictly. "That's not how things go, you don't kill people just because you don't like them!" He had to stop himself for grinning since he could remember several people he couldn't stand being around.

"Mikey told me I had to." At this Vegeta finally, after two months, lost his patience.

"Trunks, Mikey isn't real!"

"Yes he is."

"No he's not! You just think he is! He's not real!" Trunks scowled at his father, tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Yes he is…" he muttered quietly and then ran upstairs.

"Trunks!" Vegeta called after him, feeling slightly sorry for yelling at an eight year old. He heard the bedroom door slam shut and sighed. "Darn it, woman… HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THIS ON MY OWN!"

Suddenly, without any intention to it, he started crying. Tears of frustration. It had all gotten too much for him to handle. First his wife dying, to whom he had probably never even said he loved her, then his son behaving like that, slowly growing further and further away from him. He had never wanted to admit it, but yes, it was all too much for him.

Vegeta knocked on his son bedroom-door. "Trunks, wake up, it's almost time for school!" As he walked through the corridor he saw the pictures had yet again changed. Sighing deeply he replaced them and went downstairs. When he arrived in the kitchen the phone went. "Kami, I'm going nuts in this house!" he cried and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said. "Briefs," he quickly added.

"Trunks' father, I assume?"

"That's me."

"Mr. Briefs, this is the principal speaking."

"God, this isn't about Trunks and Mikey again, is it?"

"Trunks and who? No, sir, this is about Trunks' teacher. She uh- she died, last night."

Vegeta froze instantly.

_"__Mikey said I should kill her._"

"Mr. Briefs? Are you still there?"

"Y-Yes, I'm still here," he muttered. It couldn't be...

"All students are expelled for today, since this might come as a shock and we haven't found a replacement yet, so."

"Okay, thanks for calling, bye," the stunned father mumbled and hung up.

_I have to sit down,_ he thought and sat down on the ground. Maybe it was a coincidence, no, of course it wasn't. After a couple of minutes he pulled himself up and staggered upstairs to his son's bedroom. He knocked and opened the door.

Trunks sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. "Goodmorning, daddy." Vegeta swallowed.

"I just had a call from your principal."

"It wasn't me it was Mikey!" he immediately said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I told Mikey last night I wouldn't do it because you told me not to," Trunks spoke quickly. "Then he said he would do it. I swear I didn't kill Mrs. Matthews, daddy. I swear!" Vegeta stared at his eight year old son. "I didn't do it, daddy."

Vegeta quickly dialed Kakarot's number. "Hello, Son Gohan."

"Kid, give me your dad," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta? Yeah hang on…" He could hear a silenced 'dad!' coming from the other side at the Son's residence.

"Hey, Vegeta, whassup?"

"Did he call you too?"

"Who did?"

"The principal."

"Oh yeah, awful isn't it!"

"Kakarot, I think Trunks did it!" It was silent.

"Did what?"

"Killed Mrs. Matthews."

"I didn't kill her." Vegeta looked up at his son sitting on the stairs. "Mikey did."

"Trunks, Mikey – isn't – real!" Vegeta hissed and Trunks was on the verge of tears.

"He _is_ real and he's saying Kakarot will be next!" he cried and ran upstairs again.

Kakarot? But he always called him Goku! Where the hell did he come up with Kakarot? "Vegeta? Hey what was that all about, I heard a fuss." Trembling, Vegeta brought the phone to his ear again. "Vegeta, what on earth were you saying about Trunks killing her?"

Vegeta explained him everything. About what Trunks had told him last night, how he was accusing Mikey, not-existing Mikey. "And just now he said you were next."

"He said he's going to kill me next?"

"Yes, well, he said Mikey is."

"I see…" They were quiet for a while, then Vegeta said something, something that just came up in his mind.

"I must sound crazy, Kakarot, but I was just wondering. What if Mikey isn't imaginairy? What if he's… real?"

Kakarot said nothing for a moment. "Why'd you think that?"

"It's just, Trunks ain't a killer. And how in the world would he have gotten out of the house and all the way to school and back without me noticing? I mean, how could a little kid kill a teacher?"

"I don't know." Vegeta closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. Kami, this was getting complicated… "Well, I gotta drive Gohan to school, I'll call you later. Oh, Vegeta."

"Yeah?"

"How are you?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Nuthin, I was just wondering. See ya."

Vegeta hung up. He walked into the living room and sank into the couch. How was he? Besides the fact he was having these weird nightmares about his dead wife, after which he woke up sweating heavily. Besides the fact he sometimes ended up in one place he did not know what he was doing there. Besides the fact the pictures upstairs kept changing place. Besides the fact his son could be a murderer or the fact there was a murderer hanging around with his little boy. Besides all that, eh, he was fine.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Boy, Vegeta's life really sucks, doesn't it? Anyway, **hi y'all**, could you perhaps give me your site's adress? I'd like to check it out. Hope you like this chapter and I'm working on the next one! Muahahaaa! 


	4. Interview with an insane boy

**Queen Luana: **Uhu! Queen Luana's back baby ! I'm writing this ficthe day before my brithday so, I'm like totally excited:D Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm still not quite sure whether I'm gonna make this a long fic like **The ring **or a rather short one like **The sixth sense**. Hmm… We'll see. Until I figured that one out, enjoy the fourth chapter of **Hide 'n Seek**.

* * *

**Interview with an insane boy**

Vegeta opened the fridge and pulled out a can of beer. Night was falling and he had already sent Trunks to bed. He closed the fridge again and went back to the living room, sipping his beer.

What if Mikey was real? He had been wondering about that question all day long. He zapped a bit in front of the tv and peeked at the stairs. Maybe Kakarot was right… Maybe Trunks needed help. Special help. No! He would not accept his boy was mental! Although there were only two explanations to it. Or Trunks indeed was mental or Mikey was real. But then who? Who could've been Mikey? Who could watch over Trunks so many times without Vegeta noticing? Who, god damn it!

His stomach rumbled and he went over to the kitchen to eat something. He placed down his can of beer on the table and reached out for the wooden block, in which several knives were stuck. Pulling out one he shrieked shortly and dropped it on the floor. Panting he looked at the blade, covered with sticky blood.

He was imagining, he had to be. Nope, it was there alright. With shaking hand he picked it up from the floor. Again there were two explanations.

Or, his son Trunks had actually killed his teacher and had been lying to Vegeta all along. Or, whoever Mikey was, he had been inside his house.

Vegeta washed the blood from the knife deeply in thoughts. What did he do now? There had been a murderer, except for him that is, inside his house! And what if Trunks… Almost knocking the can of beer from the counter he sprinted out of the kitchen and ran upstairs and slammed open his son's bedroom door.

The little boy awoke quickly and looked panicked at his father standing at his door. Vegeta panted. "Trunks, I want to talk with you, is that okay?" How in the world was he talking?

"What's the matter, daddy?" Trunks asked sweetly and his father sat down on his bed.

"This Mikey, does he visit you a lot?" Trunks shrugged.

"A few times."

"When you're in school?" He shook his head.

"No, only at home."

"And what do you talk about?"

"We don't really talk. Mikey rather plays games."

"What sort of games." The little boy smiled widely.

"Hide 'n seek."

"You like to play hide 'n seek?"

"Yeah…" Vegeta breathed in deeply. How in the world was this gonna help? So, he and his imaginairy or perhaps not so imaginairy friend like to play hide 'n seek. What's the big deal?

"And what about Kakarot, I mean, ugh, Goku. Do you talk about him?" Trunks hesitated for a moment then nodded. "What do you say?"

"He says he doesn't like him. He says he's too curious, that he should mind his own business. He doesn't want him to know."

"Know what?"

"Know him."

Vegeta blinked at his son. "Does he want me to know?"

"I dunno," Trunks said and rolled his eyes in thoughts. "I never asked him."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Rather not."

"Why not?" Trunks sighed and stared at his sheets.

"He doesn't like people who know too much. That's why he doesn't like Goku."

"Because Goku knows too much?"

"Yeah…" Trunks stared at his father. "That's why he'll be next."

Vegeta sighed deeply. Great… "When was the last time Mikey talked to you?" Trunks shrugged.

"Just a couple of minutes ago."

Vegeta shocked and looked at his son. "Say what?"

"He just left."

Vegeta stood up and ran over to the window, pulling away the curtains. In the distance he could see a black car driving off. He cursed and closed the curtains again. "Trunks stay here," he ordered and ran down stairs to make sure he locked all the doors. Mikey's real Mikey's real Mikey's real, was all he could think off. Kami, if he got his hands on the one who was doing this.

After he was sure all doors were locked and all curtains closed he ran back upstairs to his son. But when he arrived at the door, found his bed empty. "Trunks?" He walked through the hall and found once again the pictures were moved into different positions. "Trunks? Where are you?" He saw the boy standing in the doorway of his own room. "Trunks? Didn't I just tell you to stay in-"

His breath stopped. Above his bedroom-window was written in great red lettres: "_YOU KILLED HER!"_ He gasped for breath and in a flash could see his wife falling from the window, out of sight. He looked down at his little boy and saw Bulma's red lipstick lying in front of his feet. Looking up he found Trunks staring at him with wide open eyes. As he opened his mouth Vegeta already knew what he would say: "Mikey did it."

Vegeta didn't know what to think. Mikey had just been inside his house, that was almost a fact. Then again, he had been down for a few minutes, giving his son enough time to write that. And it was a children's handwriting. Plus the evidence was lying at his son's feet. He ran through the hallway, into the bathroom and vomited in the toilet.

* * *

The next day Vegeta was still feeling sick while washing off the lipstick from the wall. Saturday, good Kami, Saturday. Could he actually survive an entire day with his own son? Maybe he should call Kakarot… maybe not… maybe he should, as Kakarot told him what seemed like ages ago, spend more time with his son. In all his toughts Vegeta didn't realise he was now cleaning the other wall of the room. He chuckled slightly, threw the spunge into the bucket and left the room.

Trunks was sitting in the couch, watching TV. Vegeta sat down beside him. "Whatcha watching?"

"The Adams Family," Trunks muttered his eyes remaining focused on the screen at which a little girl was cooking her brother.

"Not playing hide 'n seek?" Vegeta smiled.

"Mikey's not in the mood."

"Why is that?" Trunks sighed. "Because you cleaned the wall and made me tell things he didn't want me to tell." He looked at his father, fear lurking in his eyes. "Please don't make him mad, daddy."

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Muahahahaaa! MUAHAHAAA! MUHA-uche uche… Christ, I gotta stop laughing like that… uche… Please write a review and YEEEEY! Tomorrow it's my birthday! (giant smile) Whatcha think? A review for my brithday? 


	5. Where are you, Mikey?

**Queen Luana: **Yey, today was my birthday and now I'm oh so happy! But I got a test tomorrow so tha kinda ruins it… Anyway, thanx for reviewing **Tilea **& **hennahito-ckbc**! And thanks for whishing me happy birthday, since my stupid big brother didn't even call or mail me (grumble grumble). By the way, **Tilea**, from your review I asume you haven't seen **Hide 'n Seek **yet? At least it seems so since you're so confused. Well, anyway DON'T watch the movie yet. If you honnestly like my story…

**Vegeta: **As if anyone does…

**Queen Luana: **(ignoring) you better read this one first. It'll all be explained in the end! Believe me, you're awaiting quite a surprise! So, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Where are you Mikey?**

Vegeta paced around in front of the telephone. Call Kakarot, don't call Kakarot… Ugh… He can't believe his own son, an eight year old, was starting to scare him! After all he'd gone through in his life a little kid was scaring him! But who was this Mikey? Was he someone familiar?

Sighing deeply, Vegeta picked up the phone and dialed Kakarot's number. The phone went. "Son Goku!" a cheerful voice said.

"Kakarot, it's me," he muttered already sorry he had called that idiot.

"Hi, Vegeta, what's bothering you?"

"Trunks is…" Vegeta muttered. From the other room he could hear Trunks yell: "Mikey! Where are you?"

"Still bothered about Mikey huh?" Kakarot asked with a sigh.

"Bothered? Well, that's the least you can say! Kakarot, Trunks is sane! That Mikey is real!" Vegeta cried still keeping his voice down, careful Trunks wouldn't hear.

"You sure about that?" Kakarot asked after a pause.

"Absolutely! He was in my house last night!" Vegeta looked around once in a while, making sure Trunks wasn't listening. "He… He wrote…" He sighed and rubbed his temple. "He wrote I killed her…"

Kakarot didn't speak for a while. "Look Vegeta, you didn't kill her," he then mumbled. "You uh, want me to come over?"

"Mikey!" Trunks cried. Vegeta sighed and nodded.

"Yes…please."

He hung up and leaned against the wall. Kami, he was growing soft and obviously he didn't even care anymore… Trunks ran into the hallway. "What's the matter daddy?"

"Nothing," Vegeta muttered. "You go and play some more."

Trunks looked up his father. "You okay, daddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vegeta looked at his son's PJ. "Go get dressed, Kakarot's coming over." Trunks turned pale.

"N-no, h-he can't!" he said shaking his head wildly. "Mikey…" He blinked and ran upstairs.

"Trunks, something wrong?" Vegeta said one eyebrow raised.

"Kakarot can't come over!" Trunks yelled loudly and then Vegeta heard a quiet 'Mikey'. What with Mikey?

Vegeta went to the kitchen to get another can of beer, his fourth that very day and it wasn't even noon. He drunk everything quickly and whiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He tossed the can into the trash can and leaned against the counter. "Trunks? Are you dressed yet?"

"He can't come over! He can't!" Vegeta sighed and dragged himself upstairs.

"Why not?" he asked his son who was sitting on his bed in his underwear.

"Because Mikey…" He went silent and stared out of the window. Then he stood up and pulled on his jeans and red shirt.

"Because Mikey what?" Trunks simply shook his head. "Trunks, what about Mikey?"

"It's nothing…" As his son passed him by Vegeta tightly grabbed him at his shoulder.

"Stop speaking in riddles, Trunks." Trunks looked up at his father with teary eyes.

"If you find out about Mikey…" he whispered and a single silent tear ran down his cheek. "He'll make me never see you again…"

Vegeta let go and Trunks ran downstairs. That kid didn't make any sense anymore. He enterred his own bedroom and lied down on his bed. He had to rest, just put everything out of his mind for a while. Close his eyes for just one second… just until Kakarot came…

He woke up with the doorbell ringing loudly after which was banged on the door. Moaning he sat up straight, wondering how long he'd slept? Rubbing his eyes his sauntered downstairs and opened the door. "Oh, hey Vegeta."

"Hey," Vegeta muttered drowsily.

"Were you asleep our something, I've been ringing for the past ten minutes. I was afraid something happened."

"No, nothing happened I must've just…"

Vegeta froze and leaned over to one side. His jaw dropped. "Something wrong, Vegeta?" Vegeta stared at the black car on the drive. Kakarot's black car… how come he never thought of that before? How could he have missed that? "Say Vegeta, is Trunks at a friend's place or something? You know, since he didn't open the door either."

Vegeta stared at Kakarot, at the one he had almost seen as his friend. "You don't mind if I talk to him a bit, right Vegeta?" Kakarot asked, smiling slightly. Vegeta turned around.

"Trunks! Trunks where are you?" he cried almost panicking. Jesus Christ! He heard some rumbling in the broom closet and pulled it open. Trunks sat their, knees pulled to his chest slightly shaking. Vegeta looked down at his little boy. "Trunks? What are you doing here?"

Trunks shivered and shook his head. "Please don't let Mikey find me, daddy," he begged and a tear ran down his cheek. "Please. I'm scared, daddy." Vegeta looked at the doorway, at Kakarot, who just stood there and smiled.

Someone who would've been able to go inside his house and back out, someone who would've been able to talk to Trunks, all without him noticing. Just now he understood. He did notice, only did not realise.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **I know it's short but for now it'll just have to do, since I don't know what to write next. Hope you enjoyed this one! And do not worry, I'll write another one as fast as I can! 

**Vegeta:** I'll teach Kakarot not to mess with my son!

**Queen Luana: **No, V-Vegeta, you oughta read the entire fanfic! VEGETA!

**Vegeta:** (flies out of the window and in the distance screams are heard)

**Queen Luana:** … … … … … … … … … …Oh well. (leans back whistling)


	6. Losing all sanity

**Queen Luana: **Here we go, I'm like totally flyyying through chapters, aren't I? So, Vegeta just found out it was Goku threatening his family… or wasn't he? And is there some connection with Bulma on this one? Okay, those who watched the movie like TOTALLY know what's gonna happen, but I just like a good mood. Muahahahaa! ;P Yeah, I just came to realise by the way this is gonna be a rather short fic after all. You'll understand why at the end of this chapter, it's not the last chap, but one of the last.

* * *

**Losing all sanity**

Vegeta could feel rage. Nothing but rage upon seeing his son trembling and Kakarot smiling stupidly. Of course, Kakarot, probably the only person except for him and Trunks who had been inside his house for the past weeks. How could he not have realised?

Kakarot stopped smiling at seeing Vegeta's face. His fist was closed tightly around the broom closet's doorknob, making it turn pale. "Uh, he-hey Vegeta, you okay?" Kakarot asked a slight fear taking over him. Vegeta released to doorknob, ran to Kakarot his feet stomping loudly on the wooden floor.

He grabbed Kakarot at his colar and smacked him against the wall, that way causing a few frames to fall into pieces on the floor. "Vegeta, wha-"

"I should've known," Vegeta hissed. "I should've known it was you – all along! What are you trying to do Kakarot?"

"Vegeta, I-I'm - nothing! I don't know what you're talking about!" Kakarot strggled to explain.

"Yeah right, I saw your car driving off last night! Right after Mikey had paid Trunks a visit!" Vegeta snarled, completely oblivious to his words.

Kakarot said nothing for a moment. "V-Vegeta, I came by because…" He closed his eyes as if in pain. "Vegeta, I think I know who Mikey is."

"Of course you do," Vegeta said irate and raised his fist.

"MIKEY! STOP!"

They both looked at the young purple haired boy standing a few feet away from him, tears rolling down his cheeks. His big blue eyes focused... on Vegeta.

Vegeta somehow found his body going numb. "Wh-What did you just say?"

Kakarot lowered his head mumbling: 'God…'

Vegeta shook his head. "Trunks, what did you call me?" Tears continued rolling down Trunks' cheeks yet he did not look away from his father. Vegeta slowly let go of Kakarot, understanding the picture, finally. "God…" he mumbled quietly. "God no…"

Someone who would've been able to go inside his house and back out, someone who would've been able to talk to Trunks, all without him noticing.

_He_ was Mikey.

"Vegeta, it's okay…" Kakarot mumbled. "There are… hem… lots of people who – who have split personalities. Just relax."

"Split personality," Vegeta muttered and sauntered into the living room, only listening half to what Kakarot was saying.

"I know somebody who can help you…"

He sank into the sofa staring into thin air. Somehow, it all made sense… Kakarot's little joke…

"_Which animal should you never play cards with?"_

Which Kakarot told him first…

_Vegeta rolled his eyes as Kakarot said sniggering. "A cheeta!"_

Afterwards, as Mikey, he had told Trunks, he himself had been the one rearranging all the photo's. Of course, it all made sense…

"Mostly," Kakarot simply continued while Vegeta closed his eyes thinking. "Their other personality shows up at heavy emotions."

_The little stout teacher locked up from her desk as her office-door opened. "Mr. Briefs? What are you doing here?" she asked rising from her chair, then spotted the kitchen knife tightly clutched in his right hand. Vegeta grinned._

It was _he_ who killed that Mrs. Matthews. He had taken the kitchen knife and slipped it back afterwards, in the morning thinking his son had done it. Trunks still stood in the hallway, crying softly and staring at his father. Vegeta started to understand second by second. He had written that on the wall, when he was in the kitchen…

_Vegeta froze right after putting down the can. He picked it up again and sipped it, than went upstairs. After looking in his wife's drawers for a moment in the bathroom he finally found her lipstick. Looking up, in the reflection of the mirror he saw Trunks. He smiled. "Hi Trunks." Trunks swallowed. "Hi Mikey."_

Of course… He now remembered.

_Vegeta paced to the corridor upstairs, tired from an entire day of heavy training. He halted at his bedroom-door and heard some commotion inside. Pressing his ear against the door he could hear Bulma giggling and a male voice. He immediately recognised that git Yamcha's chuckle._

"_Yamcha…" _

_"If only Vegeta would know, heh-heh…" _

_"Hush! Yamcha! He can be back any second now, if he busts us, he isn't gonna be too happy." _

_"Right, I'll see you tomorrow." _

_"I love you." _

_"I love you too babe."_

_Vegeta could hear no more. As he swung open the door he could just catch a glimps of Yamcha disappearing out of the window. Bulma turned in shock. She wore a red dress and red high-heels, perfectly matching with her fiery red lipstick. Vegeta trembled of rage, a vein pumping on his forehead. How could she… How could she betray him! _

_"V-Vegeta, I-I can explain! Please!" Bulma said stumbling backwards. "Please understand!" Vegeta cornered her, she had nowhere to go. No one betrayed him! It was done in a second. _

_In fear, she leaned backwards an inch too far, lost her balance, and fell out of the window before anyone could do anything. All the way down, she smacked into the sollid ground, dying instantly. _

Vegeta's eyes started watering. "V-Vegeta, you okay?"

_Vegeta looked down at the lifeless body, trembling. Her green hair waved slightly in the wind, her legs and arms were cramped up in an unnatural way. Her blue eyes wide open. He stepped away from the window. No one had to know… Suicide, right? That's it… suicide… He wouldn't be accused of anything, he'd make sure he wouldn't._

I am Mikey, he thought and covered his eyes with his hands. How could he… It had been too awful, he had banished the memory out of his mind. Now it came back.

"Vegeta, come on, let's go find you some help." Help? Foolish Kakarot, he was not insane! He was as sane as possible! He could not be… mental. Mikey was a fake, it was a mistake. Mikey was Trunks' imaginairy friend! He was not real and most definetely not _him_. He was sane, he was sane…

Trunks still stood there, crying and shaking, staring at his father. Who was slowly losing the last bit of sanity he still had. "D-Daddy?" Vegeta lowered his hands, staring at the wall. All of the sudden he smiled and turned to Trunks. Trunks was frightened by that look in his father's eyes, that look he knew.

"Hey Trunks," Vegeta grinned. "Wanna play hide 'n seek?"

* * *

**Queen Luana: **MUAHAHAA! Evil, mad Vegeta (grine grine) Anyway, as you might already tell, you are at one of the final chapters. Pitty, ain't it? But well, this was the only way I could think of. And for those who didn't see Hide 'n Seek, surprised aren't you? For those who have, okay, in the movie the father came too realise waaay cooler, but gimme a break, I'm not that good of a writer! By the way, I haven't add all of the things going through the story, pointing to Vegeta being ahem mad. If you reread you'll notice there are some points in which you might go like 'aaah! That's right!' There's only three of them, as far as I remember, but still worth looking for them if you haven't got a life, get what I'm saying? Anyways, please review! 


	7. Friend or foe?

**Queen Luana: **Okay, I don't quite know if this chapter is gonna be the last one… We'll see. Thanks for reviewing again, **Tilea**. Yeah, it might not come as a shock but to me it was when I watched the movie. Me and my friend were screaming the entire time, that was some _mad_ situation back then.

(Flashback)

**Queen Luana: **WTF?

**Lynn: **I don't get it…

**Queen Luana: **AAAARGH! The dad's Charlie!

**Both: **NOOOOOOO!

**Lynn: **It can't be!

**Queen Luana: **OMG-OMG-OMG-OMG-OMG!

**Lynn**: It's maaaaaad!

(Back to the present)

**Queen Luana: **(shudders) Oh, **hi y'all**, I went to check out this xanga site and there I typed in MrsTrunksBriefs2 and I got three options. I'm a little confused… Anyways, enjoy the, maybe final, chapter of **Hide 'n Seek.**

**

* * *

**

Friend or foe?

"Wanna play hide 'n seek?" Trunks let go a gasp of fear and Goku looked stunned. (**Queen Luana: **Yeah, I'm gonna start calling him Goku because this story ain't going through Vegeta's point of view anymore.)

"Mikey no…" Trunks whispered, realising this wasn't a game anymore. His father was gone. Vegeta (**Queen Luana: **Yes, I'm gonna keep referring to him as Vegeta rather then Mikey, it's more fun.) covered his eyes.

"One mississipi, two mississipi…"

"V-Vegeta?" Goku mumbled. Trunks grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

"We have to hide!" he shrieked dragging the grown-up along with him. But where? Where could he hide? Where could he possibly hide both him and Goku without Mikey finding him? In a closet? No. Under the bed? No. Behind a door? Nu-uh.

"Ready or not, here I come!" came a voice from downstairs. Trunks shrieked as Goku lifted him up ran into his father's bedroom and hid him in the closet.

"Don't come out, Trunks!" he whispered before quietly closing the door and Trunks was locked away in the dark.

Three frightening seconds passed by before Trunks could hear his father coming up the stairs, every step croaking under his feet. Trunks shivered and pulled his knees to his chest. What was Goku gonna do? He didn't know what he was up against! This was Mikey, Mikey who killed Mrs. Matthews and who was gonna kill him as well. Because he had been too curious. Trunks had to stop him!

Outside the room he could hear a scream, and the noise of someone badly falling onto the ground. "NO!" he screamed and tried to free himself from the closet. But it was a sliding door and could only be opened from the outside. He loudly banged his fists against the door. "LEAVE HIM ALONE MIKEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he cried. Through a small opening a ray of light enterred the closet. Trunks grabbed a coathook (**Queen Luana: **I dunno how you call it, but you get my point, right?) from above him and slipped it through the opening, after which he forced it open. After he had opened it for about an inch, he grabbed the edge of the sliding door and pulled it open completely.

Running out of the closet he screamed again when he reached the doorway. "MIKEY NO!"

Vegeta stood there, gun in his raised hand, aiming at a defenseless Goku lying on the ground. Trunks knew that gun. It was the gun his mother always had hanging around in case there should be a burglar or something of that kind. He had hoped from the moment she bought it they would never have to use it.

"He'll take me away from you, Trunks," Vegeta muttered. "That's why you came here didn't you?" Goku carefully shook his head, staring in fear at the gun.

"No – I-I came to help," he objected quietly.

"Liar," Vegeta snapped and looked at Trunks. "I won't let him take me away from you, Trunks." Trunks blinked at him, then realised in a shock it wasn't Mikey anymore.

"D-Daddy?" he whispered.

Vegeta said nothing only looked back at Goku. "Daddy, no," Trunks whispered shaking his head.

"I won't go!" Vegeta cried, aiming directly at the spot between Goku's eyes. His face turned red in rage.

"V-Vegeta please…"

"Daddy, don't do it!" Trunks begged. "He only wants to help!" Goku nodded rapidly. Vegeta looked at his son, tears burning in his eyes. Trunks shook his head, crying softly. "Please, daddy, don't." This was a dad he had never seen before. He had never thought his father could have so much compassion for him, could long to be with him so much.

Vegeta looked back at Goku, holding the gun tightly in his sweaty hand. Trunks begged quietly for his father not to do it. Vegeta swallowed and lowered the gun. Goku sighed deeply. Trunks screamed because of the loud shot and stared in horror at Goku, lying on the ground with wide open eyes, and blood trickling down his forehead, from the shot between his eyes.

Vegeta had raised his gun again and it was now smoking slightly. His face was serious and he stared at the corpse in front of him. Trunks cried and suddenly his father's face changed. The gun fell from his hand and clattered loudly onto the floor. "Kami…" he mumbled and stared at Goku, his face growing pale. He then turned to Trunks.

"That wasn't me, Trunks, I swear it wasn't." Trunks looked at his father, not knowing what to think. "Trunks," Vegeta said again. "It was Mikey. Please, Trunks." Trunks looked up at his father who slowly approached him. "Trunks, I didn't… I didn't kill him." Trunks closed his eyes.

_Trunks watched in terror as he saw his mum falling from her bedroom window. She was lying several feet away from him. It was a warm day and he had decided to go play a bit outside. After some while he had grown tired and hot and was now resting against a tree, just when he saw the muder on his mother. He saw his father leaning out of the window and immediately made the connection. He had killed her. Trunks stared at his father, full of disbelieve. He couldn't have, they had a fight now and then but – killing her? Vegeta went back inside, not knowing his son had seen what he just did._

He had killed his mother, then why wouldn't he have killed Goku as well? His father reached out his hand. "Trunks?" Crying he stormed past his father and headed for the stairs. Vegeta stared after his son. "T-Trunks?" His son halted at the stairs.

They looked at each other for a moment. Trunks' blue eyes, his mother's eyes, met his father's. For a moment he waited, then shook his head and ran down the stairs.

"Trunks!" Vegeta cried after his son.

"NO!" Trunks screamed in response. He had to get out, away from him... Mikey, dad, whoever it was!

A tear ran down Vegeta's cheek. "Trunks…" He looked down at the gun lying next to his feet. He picked it up.

Trunks had just reached the door when the shot came, as clear and loud as if it had been shot right next to his ear. He froze instantly, hand still clutched around the doorknob. The final tear was still rolling down his cheek. He turned around, just able to see his father collapse onto the ground.

_"DADDY!"_

_

* * *

_

**Queen Luana: **(sniffing) No, it ain't the last chapter, there's still gonna be an ending. And _that_ will be the last chapter. So, will you review, please? (puppy eyes)

**SS Jentl: **You're pathetic.

**Queen Luana: **See, this is the final time you're coming over!

**SS Jentl: **(smacks Queen Luana with the frying pan of doom) You were saying?

**Queen Luana: **(twitches, drools and groans)

**SS Jentl: **My thoughts exactly.


	8. Bye bye, daddy

**Queen Luana: **This is actually more of an epilogue, but I didn't want to add it to the previous chapter. This'll contain Trunks looking back on the several weeks. Just in case you want to read it. But before I begin, yet again a very big **_THANKS_** to **hi y'all, Tilea & hennahito-ckbc** for all your reviews! And another **_EXTREMELY BIG ENORMOUS GRAND HUGE COLOSAL LARGE MAJOR THANKS _**to **hi y'all**, for giving me the idea of writing this fic. BIG KISS

* * *

**Bye bye, daddy**

Dr. Briefs shook his head sadly as his wife showed the officer's the way out. "Be sure to call us if he's able to talk, okay, Mrs. Briefs?"

"Okay," she whispered crying softly. She closed the door and walked back to her husband in the living room. "Oh that poor little thing! Just look at what he's been going through for the past weeks!" she said sobbing loudly. For once her eternal smile had faded and was replaced by a face full of sorow. Her husband said nothing. "Well, I don't quite understand what's going on. And I refuse to believe our little Trunks killed both of them!"

"I know darling, but he was standing there with the gun in his hands… Plus he knew where Bulma was keeping it."

Dr. Briefs sighed depply and scratched the back of his neck. "All this misery, what's the use…"

His wife looked at the stairs. "Trunks!" she called out to her grandson. "Trunks, will you come down and sit with grandma and grandpa sweety?"

Trunks did not respond. He was standing in the corridor upstairs, staring at the pictures on the little wooden table. He had been gazing at their family picture for about half an hour now. Next to him on the floor, the blood had been mopped up about an hour ago. All that was left now was a large slightly darker patch of the water.

It was strange, that morning when he woke up, everything had still been simple. So, his father wasn't what you called sane. He had cared for him with all his heart, he knew he had. Trunks would never forget that final look on his father's face, the way he had looked at him right before he ran down the stairs. That disappointed look, that look of failure, that – depressed look. He could not find the right words for it. Neither did he know why he had shot himself. Because it had all gotten too much for him? Or maybe because he wanted to protect his son.

Another tear rolled down Trunks' cheek and with a snif he whiped it off. And had it been his father now that killed Goku or had it been Mikey, like he told him? Trunks assumed it indeed had been Mikey, else his father wouldn't have given him that look. Kami, that look, he would never forget about it. He smiled sadly remembering how hard his father had longed to stay with him. He truelly did care.

"Trunks, are you alright? Come on, I'll make you some cookies!" his grandma called from the living room again. With a big sigh he turned away from the pictures and headed downstairs. His grandma shrieked. "Oh, Trunks, honey! Will you finally put that down!" she screamed and pulled the gun from her grandson's bloody hand. With a hanky she whiped the blood-splats from her son's face. He closed his eyes as she did so.

_Crying uncontrolably, Trunks sprinted upstairs still screaming: "Daddy! Daddy!" He tripped over the final step and smacked onto the with blood covered floor. He rose from the ground. "Daddy, no…" he whispered looking at his father's corpse. Sobbing loudly he wrenched the gun from his father's hand. While he did so spilling tears all over his father. "I believe you, daddy!" he said sobbing. "I believe you! It was Mikey, it was Mikey…" He jerked at his father's arm. "Daddy, I believe you! Get up!" He knew well enough his father was dead. He realised. But he would not accept it._

_Trunks heard the front door open. "Vegeta! Trunks! It's us!" his grandma called. "Trunks, are you upstairs?" Please don't come up the stairs, he thought. Leave me. "TRUNKS!"_

"_Okay, Trunks, will you tell me what happened?" An old policeman kneeled down in front of him. Trunks said nothing, only looked down at his with blood covered shirt. "Can I see that gun Trunks?" He shook his haid and held it tightly in both his hands. "It's okay, you can have it right back. I just want to take a look at it." Trunks ignored him and looked aside, at the four men who carried two big white sacks outside. Warm tears ran down his cheeks. _

_"Bye daddy."_

"Let's put you on a clean shirt, okay darling?" his grandmother said a cheerful smile on her face again. He didn't speak.

"Uh, darling, I think it's best if you leave him alone for a while," his grandfather said. "We'll be in the kitchen if you need us, Trunks." Trunks shrugged and went to his room.

He rocked backwards and forewards on his bed. Now neither his mother or father would come and wish him goodnight. He just wished today never happened. Never would he forget his mother, but most certainly not his father. Not a million words could describe how thankful he was, and how hard he wished he was still here.

Another tear trickled down his cheek. "I miss you… dad…"

_The end_

* * *

**Queen Luana: **I know it's sucky, but I was bored and thought if I picked the previous chapter as the last one, it would be even worse. Please review guys, and remember, if you've seen any good horror-movie (except for the Grudge) just send me a mail or mention it in a review and I'll try to make a story out of it.See yah later! 


End file.
